ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Supreme Diamond-Hooded Eagle
Archived I have archived your talk page. April 18 l heres the pic soooo yeah can u make a custom from it with blue hair? also look up my new page shun but u have to put shun(dbn version) under construction did u get the pic can i use evil hoodie in my fanfic dragon ball nitro :D Sure. AssassinHood 08:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod. I've made you a chat mod to replace TUN, since you're the best pick! Also, since you respond on your own talk page, it would be best to put a : before what you say, it will create an ident, it makes it seem better, and more professional-ish. 15:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And it was only worth 250, I had, about 4,900-something points before I got it. Thankfully, no, there is not a similar badge after. 12:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Turns out... Reply and Valese Pic A: I tried to, but there are no matching colors. I can't believe this, but...I WANT to be in DB: GP, no matter what. AssassinHood 16:58, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Chix said yeah but when will i apear? I'm mostly done with your userpage. I have the pics added, and the gradient background, I forgot what colors you wanted, so I kind of guessed, let me know if you want them changed, I know the text it hard to see, but when I tried to change it, the whole page got messed up, and I haven't gotten around to your banner, it'll be done tomorrow. And the next TeamAnime9 meeting is in 2 hours if you can come. 22:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) YO! YO! Diamond Jozu! Sooo, nice to see you? The BlackLight Virus 19:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Alex Mercer! Yes indeed, nice to see you to! AssassinHood 19:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Uhm, what was with that message you sent me? 00:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry if you missread that, TUK. I was talking to Teefkids. AssassinHood 07:04, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Stopping by to say hi!!! Me Getting Blocked Me Blocked? Hahaha! No Person Can Block Gabe Sucker Teefkids, The Peashooter Herd 23:29, April 29, 2012 (UTC) A: Sorry, but this just show how narrow-minded you are, Teefkids. This would serve you well. the picture i added to goku jr. was not fn made ok A: Well, first of all, Goku20, please start a new section. Second, well, the pics are great as they are. You can add them in a Gallery, and that would be awesome. Third, please use the Signature button. Banners The one I have on my talk page is very difficult to make, however, the one I made you is simple. I'll tell you step by step. 1. Download GIMP, and Photoscape (both free) 2. Find an abstract background, or any background. 3. Open it in Photoscape. 4. Go to "crop" in Photoscape, and use the free crop to make it somewhere around 1200 x 400 px. 5. After you've cropped the background, find the photos you want it it, preferably a simple color background one from DeviantART. 6. Open the pic/s in Paint.NET. 7. Use the Magic Wand to select all of the background, then use the eraser (at max if you can) to erase it all. Make sure the file is a PNG, otherwise the background will turn white. 8. Open the cropped background image in GIMP. 9. Open the image you want to use in it as layers. 10. Move it where you want. 11. Add text, save it, then done! Instead of all the stuff with the background, you can also just make a new pic in GIMP, and fill it with a Gradient. 14:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Busy I'm busy so I haven't gotten around to that yet. But I will sooner or later. --The BlackLight Virus 00:00, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! I've made you an admin, congrats!! All the current admins agreed you'd be best. Make sure to read the Admin Rules, remember not to abuse your power. I'm sure you'll do great! 15:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you using paint.net program? and congrats on becoming an admin! Forgot to sign 15:55, May 4, 2012 (UTC) No prob, I should be the one to apologize for going this long without one!, i would have fixed that alot earlier but my piece of sh*t computer just decides to load the file upload whenever i try to add a pic to my avatar... it just... freezes like that, but i'll give it another try now and HOPEFULLY... it goes smoothly T.O.A.A 13:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey, could you make me a super saiyan 2 teen gohan picture with dark blue hair and black outfit?. I think would be better for my character's image. -_- forgot the sig 15:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Good job on becoming an Admin! I was going to make you one but I'm not on much anyways good luck! Supremegogeta 17:47, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Don't be jealous, and it's a f'ing blog for god sakes. You expecting some random deep analysis of the universe? Reset your standards to life...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:57, May 6, 2012 (UTC) lol chill... its just a blog no need to get up on a tossle about it lol delete it if you want to but wow calm down and this is a fanon basically so whats wrong him that guy wanting to create a new technique? could you atleast give legitament detail on why his blog wasnt accepted? XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Kaitlyn's Reply Sure, I can create new sections and lol, does he know death threats are punishable by real-world law? XD What a spazzing moron... Also I just created it for the moment, I planned to go back and make it into a VERY detailed analysis on why I believe he is the greatest villain (in atleast DBZ) so it wasn't going to be just there like that forever... XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I was atleast going to mention 5 key points and his history...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 11:23, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hiyo! Yo! Bro! I think, this is my frist time of leaving a massage on your talkpage on this wiki. Well, I'm starting with some preferable manners though which will surely please you or in either way I'll greet you firstly with Congratulations. This belongs to you from me for being an admin here. I'm glad you finally achieved the admin privileges and I can surely ensure that you would be greatest admin of this wiki. Best of luck for the future and Yes, What's up? Sorry for writing this at the last moment. Well, I'm doing good nowdays though I am having to be busy while tasks are thrown to me. It's just obligatory to fill them within a short amount of time and that's why my appearence on Dragon Ball Wiki has become more uncertain now than before. Hope, I'll get the clearance in future and leave me a reply. Ulitmate Cell (Talk ) 18:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) did you hear? seeeing as you're a One Piece fan and im a One Piece fan that Oda talks about the final arc in it?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 09:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC) @ Ultimate Cell: Sure. I hope you can get here. And that if you do, you'll have it nice here. @ Kailty: WHAT?!!! Oda's gonna finish One Piece! No! Tell me I'm dreaming!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! lol dont worry One Piece on content alone wont end for another 15 or so years, its just this recent interview Eiichiro Oda was in he stated he has already partially the final arc mapped and planned out ALREADY, and that its the only thing thats been keeping him motivated to continue drawing the series, he says each chapter will basically shit all over the entirety of the Marineford Arc which he felt was a sidetrip and didnt anticipate its popularity... anyways he dropped hints to big plot points or which will hold some importants but it isnt very much and most of its vague but just thought id let you know cause it some a beast interview but damn Oda is ONE HELL of a planner...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 17:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) A: And he said that the final arc will make the Whitebeard War Arc seem like nothing. Let's continue this on chat! AssassinHood 17:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) The Butthood Thingy I'm A Kid I Act Silly & I Was Angry When Gotek Blocked Me Okay And Please Correct My Typing Style Naruto Wuz Here 00:24, May 12, 2012 (UTC) You Should Make A Fanon Video Game Wiki And why did you comment on Sealer 3.5 Naruto Wuz Here 03:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Socks Remember how you added socks to that one picture of Videl for me? Think you could do the same thing here? http://images.wikia.com/ultradragonball/images/7/78/Richie.png http://i253.photobucket.com/albums/hh80/FRUITZNAKE/Meowth.gif User:Richie Cordelia 15:49, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I need your help I was banned the 2nd time by the User The Ulrta kamehameha which he did not give a reason why and that was not on the rules of this web site please tell him that is not fair of him to do that and I was FOLLOWING the rules last time,Please leave a message on my talk page. 18:58, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Heh... I actually didn't know that the category "needs work" was for bad grammar. --The BlackLight Virus 22:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) You should... Delete my blog, XD. I got a livelier reaction from the real DBZ Wiki :/ Can you make an edited picture of master roshi for me. it doesnt have to be perfect just standard. ok kompis? 00:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion Not using the character, was using the template but adding categories first just in case it wouldn't count it towards editing Saiyan page and the like first. Sorry for the confusion. It will be very different here in a few minutes, I'm just getting myself used to this wikia's style of inset. -- Somarinoa 09:58, May 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU MAD ADMINISTRATOR! YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE MADDY!Sheersh 07:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Sheersh I am not sorry for what i have written. You should not be proud of your power if,you will be,then get out of this wiki. Sheersh 08:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Sheersh I am Sorry! friend for writing those things.I am really very Sorry!Sheersh 01:23, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Sheersh Can You Make Me Signiture Please? Hey bra can you make me a sig if you have the time please?Now i'm going to sign my crappy sig.XD Zion3x 05:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sig like this? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe']]' ' Peekabooh!!! or a (It should be noted that the "Peekabooh" is a link to my Talk Page). Hey dude thanks,I just hope nothing happens to you or anything.XD Zion3x 21:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) And yes a signiture Like that so that I can leave in messages and comment. A: What the? Anyways, the moving picture sig or the one above? The moving one please any picture and text will do. Sir Crocodile found this awesome song that fits Crocodile perfectly The "REAL" Names Please do not ban me for this but do not call me "Teefkids" our names are Sean & Gabe okay. Goku. 05:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) HELP!!! I need you to download a goku pic and make the hair dark red and shirt blue and pants green and add a X on his eye like my old art. Goku. 05:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hope a close up is good enough. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe']]' ' Peekabooh!!! Sai Pic. I need u to edit bardock for a sai pic... Like this. Thanks man. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 12:41, May 27, 2012 (UTC)Mass What, what did i say? RE: Avatar What do you mean? I just found it with Bing Images. 01:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man good to know. Mass Destroyer How are things going? 02:57, May 31, 2012 (UTC)Mass Tjena kompis, allt väl, hur går det med turns within turns? Ursäkta siget här 16:39, May 31, 2012 (UTC) A: Gillar du den? Du vet att siget inte funkar. I vilket fall, kom till chat! [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:40, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Den är ganska bra faktisk. kan inte chatta just nu, har mycket skol arbete att göra. det e ju sista dagarna kvar. 16:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Stuff En grej till, kan du göra en sig till mig. med en SS1 bild av goku i namek ( när han blev första gången ) röd, blå eller gul färg runt sigen och quoten The End. och kolla in Inner Sanctum (fan fic) ? 16:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Varför not? :P [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Tack, kan jag få koden också :D 17:13, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Vart då? Cocoa's Spam..Not. Hey hoodie. Hightail your ass over to chat; I need a buddy to talk to. Anyway, can you do that users chart for me? 40px|bottom Tapion's Princess ''''40px|bottom 05:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC)' '''Already on chat. Why not? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!]] ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 05:35, June 1, 2012 (UTC)' Hey! :D I thought since I am not on chat a lot nor you.... talk pages are always better anyways! How you doin'? --Alex Virus Mercer 05:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Good! You? [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 08:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Got it